Street Fighter: Ryu's Girl Atack!
by DragonCoyote
Summary: Historia boba del tipo Harem, pasen y lean. El final ha llegado, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, a ver si todavia caen algunos mas ¿y como llegó a la seccion de fics en ingles?.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola gente!

Bien dicen que cae mas rápido un hablador que un cojo, heme de regreso mucho antes de lo que tenia planeado, aunque bueno, si quieren echarle la culpa a alguien pueden hacerlo a Sharingan2010 jajajaja.

Sharin-kun, ya que mencionaste lo de el harem, he decidido hacer una historia de este tipo, aunque bueno, mas que hacerla solo la he adaptado de otro juego, también de capcom, estoy seguro que varios la identificaran de inmediato, pero pues igual tratare de que sea gracioso.

Como en los anteriores agradeceré cualquier review, aunque lo mas seguro es que vayan a querer quemarme vivo, sin embargo esta historia estuvo rondando en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo y finalmente tuvo que salir; por favor no me maten.

Ryu, Sakura, Chun-Li y el resto de personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM. Este es un fic sin fines de lucro y blablabla... ya dejémoslo así y empecemos.

Para tratar de hacerlo más imaginativo, la letra en cursiva y/o negrita son como efectos, traten imaginar como se vería, creo que se vería bien. La letra en cursiva y entre paréntesis son pensamientos y bueno, la idea es esa.

* * *

_**[Pantalla en negro… aparecen letras en blanco]**_

**POCO DESPUES DE LOS EVENTOS DE SFIV…**

**HACE DOS MESES…**

**CERCANÍAS DEL CASTILLO SUJAKU…**

Ryu se encuentra visitando el Dojo en compañía del recién resucitado Gouken, tras los eventos del torneo que acaba de pasar, Gouken le pidió a Ryu que lo llevara a su antigua morada.

Ryu –Maestro, en verdad me alegra que esté bien, lo extrañé en su ausencia.

Gouken –Gracias Ryu-kun… quiero decir Ryu-san… disculpa, fue mucho el tiempo que estuve ausente y no puedo creer que ya seas un hombre.

R –Descuide Sensei, aunque es cierto que fue mucho el tiempo que ha pasado.

_**[Pedazos de Dojo se desprenden del techo cerca de donde están] **_**¡CRACK!**

G –Y veo que en todo ese tiempo has cuidado del Dojo eh Ryu?

R –Esteeee… verá…

G -¡INACEPTABLE!

R -¡¡Wahhhh!!

G –Escucha Ryu, quizás el Dojo sea algo meramente incidental para ti ¡Pero debes de guardarle respeto como el santuario que es! Pienso hacer un viaje ¡y quiero que cuando regrese este lugar este impecable! Ken me ha dicho que él abrió una cuenta a tu nombre donde guarda todo el dinero que has ganado en estos años por los torneos, así que no deberás tener inconveniente en usarlo para reparar este Dojo ¿ES CORRECTO?

R – ¡C-c-c-claro que no Sensei! De momento hay un torneo al que planeo entrar pero hablaré con Ken para que contrate a la gente necesaria y…

G – **¡LO HARÁS TU SOLO!**

R - ¡¡¡Waaaahhhh!!!

G –Ya están en camino los materiales de construcción, quiero que tú personalmente te encargues de TODO el trabajo, será tu castigo por tu falta de atención.

R –S-si Sensei, como usted ordene.

Gouken mira un rato más a Ryu con gesto de severidad para finalmente menear la cabeza negativamente y tranquilizarse un poco.

G –Cuento contigo Ryu…

* * *

**STREE FIGHTER: RYU'S GIRL ATACK!**

**Cap 1: De Guerreros y las mujeres que los acosan demasiado.**

* * *

_**ACTUALIDAD…**_

Son las 5 de la tarde y Ryu se encuentra clavando algunas tejas del techo, el trabajo en estos dos meses ha sido duro y monótono para el guerrero, el torneo al que iba a entrar sencillamente acabó sin que siquiera supiera quien había ganado, pero al menos por el lado positivo pudo hacer mucho ejercicio levantando de nuevo el Dojo, como ya estaba por oscurecer el guerrero decidió dar por terminada la labor del día.

-¡Buff…! Esto si que ha sido difícil… pero ya está casi terminado. Gouken-Sensei estará orgulloso…

-¡¡HOLA RYU-SAMA!!

-¡¡¡WAAAAAAAH!!! ~* ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, verás… finalmente terminé mis estudios de preparatoria (High School) así que decidí buscarte para pasar mis vacaciones con mi prometido.

-Oh, vaya, eso es todo ¿eh? …

¡!

¡¿PROMETIDO?!

-Si, verás… hace poco encontré a tu maestro, tras una pequeña pelea y una charla él me preguntó cuales eran mis intenciones contigo (^////^) y tú sabes lo que siento por ti ¿verdad?

-(¬////¬) C-creo que tengo una idea…

-Bueno, pues tras decírselo, se quedó mirándome un rato y luego empezó a reírse, _lo cual me asustó un poco la verdad, _bueno, pues cuando terminó con eso me dijo que si ese era el caso el daba su aprobación para casarnos ¡incluso me dio una clase! ¡¿No es grandioso?!

Ryu se puso azul, luego un poco rojo, mas tarde verdoso, tras perder los colores del rostro y tornarse pálido como la cera se dejó caer de sentón en el piso.

-(_Gouken-Sensei no sería capaz de hacer eso… ¿vedad?_)

_**Recuerdo…**_

_Gouken – ¡Ryu! ¿Cómo es que no tienes una pareja? ¡Ken ya está casado y está por tener un hijo! Siendo que eres mi primer discípulo ¡Es tu obligación tener descendencia a quien dejar nuestro legado de Artes marciales!_

_**Fin del Recuerdo…**_

_-_(_… … Creo que sí lo haría…_)… Sakura, yo… no creo que esto esté bien. Soy como… uff, no sé, mil años más viejo que tú, además… ah… en este momento de mi vida no me siento que esté listo para una relación…

-Si, eso me dijo que dirías… pero también me dijo que en lo que cambiabas de parecer podía quedarme aquí si te derrotaba en combate.

-No hablas en serio… dio, será un placer luchar contigo pero aún así… no creo que sea correcto que una señorita viva bajo el mismo techo que un hombre solo y…

-¡Sin peros! Esta es una oportunidad para ver cuanto aprendí con esa clase ¡Banzai!

Sakura se lanzó al ataque con un par de patadas, Ryu esquivó la primera y bloqueó la segunda, para su sorpresa la técnica y precisión de Sakura eran mayores de su estándar, lo cual si bien por un lado le alegraba a Ryu, por otro lado le intrigaba.

Conforme la pelea avanzaba Sakura mostraba grandes adelantos en su técnica, Ryu lanzó un hadoken que fue contrarrestado con un ataque igual por parte de Sakura, cuando Ryu buscaba atacar a Sakura, ella absorbió el golpe con un counter, por lo que Ryu recibió un rodillazo directo a su estómago que lo sacó de balance, antes de poder recuperarse Sakura lo atacaba con una patada directa al mentón. Ryu veía estrellas pero de inmediato de recuperaba, tomándola de la blusa y haciendo palanca sobre su propio hombro Ryu derribaba a Sakura y se alejaba para recuperar espacio y fuerzas.

Sakura por su parte resorteaba para ponerse nuevamente en pie, con los ánimos a tope Sakura volvía a atacar con fuerza, pero esta vez Ryu ya estaba mas concentrado, así como Sakura, él también absorbió el ataque que recibía para regresarlo en forma de un golpe frontal directo a la boca del estómago, Sakura sintió su respiración cortada y poco faltó para que su desayuno saliera a la luz, antes de poder alzar las manos Ryu la atacaba con un gancho, seguido de una patada baja y una tatsumaki-senpuu-kyaku en modo EX, antes de tocar el piso un shakunetsu-hadoken la alcanzaba, lo que ocasionó de saliera disparada un par de metros.

Con todo el mundo dando vueltas a su alrededor y un leve ardor en el trasero, Sakura nuevamente se ponía en guardia, palmeando su cabeza para recuperar la vertical la chica volvía al ataque, un golpe directo a la cara fallaba miserablemente pero el puñetazo agachado seguido de una shunpuu kyaku corta, una patada ligera y un shoo-ken daban de lleno.

Ryu probaba un leve sabor a cobre en sus labios, señal de que Sakura le había herido en algo más que su orgullo, ante la situación era imperativo terminar ya. Sakura lanzaba un hadoken más, Ryu saltaba sobre él, listo para darle el último golpe a Sakura.

-¡Estás derrotada Sakura!

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees! **¡¡¡SHO-RYU-KEN!!!**

-¡¡ ¿Pero cómo…?!!

Ryu salía volando derrotado, la sorpresa de ver a Sakura efectuando el puño del dragón en forma perfecta lo tomó tan desprevenido que no pudo evitar caer a un lado de la casa, la fuerza del "costalazo" que se dio hizo que los verdaderos costales de cemento y las herramientas que habían sobre el tejado le cayeran encima, provocando un ruido muy feo.

_**¡¡BRRRMMM CRASH!!**__**¡POCK-TACK-POP! ¡Chakik! [SONIDO DE HUESO ROMPIÉNDOSE]**_

-¡RYU-SAMA!

-…

…

Auch…

*-*-*-*-*

**Hospital "El paisa"**

-Es sorprendente su resistencia señor N. (las personas sin apellido son registradas así) tomando en cuenta el nivel del trancazo que se llevó, usted debería de estar casi muerto; pero solo tiene un brazo roto.

-Si… soy un suertudo ¿no?…

-¿Y cuanto tiempo estará enyesado mi Ryu-Sama?

-Será poco tiempo, su recuperación es increíble, así que quizás sean 1 o 2 meses.

-Gracias Doc, en ese caso yo cuidaré de mi Ryu-sama.

-No es necesario, enfocando mi ki en recuperarme no tardaré más de unos días, Sakura-chan.

-No importa Ryu-Sama, yo te cuidaré.

*-*-*-*-*

**De regreso en Sujaku…**

-¡Sakura déjame tranquilo! ¡Puedo alimentarme, vestirme, pero sobre todo BAÑARME solo!

-¡Solo quiero ayudarte Ryu-Sama!

Mientras un Ryu descamisado busca escapar de su acosa- que diga fan #1, unos toquidos a la puerta son escuchados.

-¿Y ahora quien podría ser?

Ryu abre la puerta y se encuentra Chun-Li quien lo saluda con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Ryu, ¿Cómo…? ¡Caray! ¿Pero que te pasó?

-Hola Chun-Li… no es nada, me lastimé el brazo en una caída pero sanará pronto.

No bien terminaba de hablar Ryu cuando Sakura llegaba a su espalda y se asomaba a ver quien había llegado, llevándose una sorpresa.

-¿Chun-Li? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Sakura! ¿Tú que haces aquí?

-Cuido de mi prometido Ryu-Sama.

-¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ COSA?!!!! ¿Cómo que prometido?

- Bueno, él aún no dice que si, pero su Maestro ya dio la autorización y tras lo que pasó ayer, lo mas adecuado es que viva con él.

-¡¿Qué QUÉ?! ¿Ryu, como pudiste?

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-No puedo creerlo ¡Eres un cerdo Ryu! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Chun-Li se alejaba corriendo y unas lágrimas reflejaban la luz en su huida, Ryu se quedaba atónito y no sabía ni que hacer.

-¡Oye, Li no te vayas, todo es un malentendido! ¡Déjame explicarte! No te… ay, no… (T-T) esto no me está pasando…

Ryu cerraba la puerta y Sakura se dedicaba a juguetear en el jardín. Mientras la chica retozaba Ryu se preguntaba como pudo terminar en este problema.

* * *

Y bien, así termina este episodio, como verán esta será una historia llena de clichés y babosadas, con la excepción de que Ryu no será el clásico menso que sale en este tipo de situaciones, ya que será mas divertido hacerlo pasar por todo esto con su personalidad regular (o casi, trataré de solo cambiarlo en la medida de lo necesario para que la histeria fluya); sin embargo algunos personajes si se verán muy fuera de su personalidad pero igual espero que alguien encuentre gracia a esto.


	2. Capitulo 2

¡Hola gente!

¿Se han fijado que los primeros episodios los subo muy rápido y luego voy perdiendo ritmo? Soy un papanatas jejejeje. Quiero subir esta historia antes de que se me disuelva la inspiración, así que espero que salga aceptable, prácticamente esta historia saldrá solita, ya que bueno, es una historia simplona y totalmente falta de pretensiones, como toda historia del genero harem es.

Por otro lado, pues ya mencioné que Ryu no será un wey tipo Keitaro de Love Hina, Tsukune de Rosario+vampire o algo así, Ryu es muy serio y es muy buen peleador como para hacerlo ver como un menso (y algunas fuentes dicen que ni falta que hace tratar de hacerlo ver como tal), pero aún así confío en que su total falta de interacción normal con mujeres llenará ese espacio jajajaja.

Ryu, Sakura, Chun-Li y el resto de personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM. Este es un fic sin fines de lucro que busca entretener y sacarme esta historia boba de la cabeza... ya dejémoslo así y empecemos.

Para tratar de hacerlo más imaginativo, la letra en cursiva y negrita son como efectos, traten imaginar como se vería, creo que se vería bien. La letra en cursiva y entre paréntesis son pensamientos y bueno, la idea es esa.

**

* * *

**

Resumen:

Ryu está arreglando el viejo Dojo como le ordenó el buen Gouken, pero repentinamente Sakura ha llegado; proclamando, para su sorpresa y pánico, que es su flamante prometida. Tras la pelea de rigor, Ryu termina con un brazo enyesado y Sakura como su "enfermera" más que dispuesta a darle un baño de esponja, lo quiera él o no. Durante la persecución, la siempre sexy y bien peinada Chun-Li llega a la casa, donde se entera a medias de la situación… como se puede esperar en estas situaciones, la chica no le interesa saber más y sale corriendo cual novia engañada.

Ryu llora, Sakura juega y la vida apesta.

Y al día siguiente…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**STREET FIGHTER: RYU'S GIRL ATACK!**

**Cap 2: Una Rosa con otro nombre aún patearía tu trasero.**

* * *

-Oye Ryu-Sama, no deberías trabajar con ese brazo lastimado, déjame que te ayude.

-No gracias Sakura, el trabajo pesado fue lo primero que hice, no hay necesidad que me ayudes (_y si de veras quisieras ayudarme, te irías a tu casa_).

_**RRRINNNNNG!!**_

-¿Y eso que fue?

-Ah, puse un timbre mientras estabas lamentándote en el Dojo ¿No te gusta?

-Supongo que está bien… es solo que por aquí no hay muchas visitas y no veía la necesidad ¿Quién podría ser? (_¡Podría ser Chun-Li! Quizás pueda arreglar este embrollo_)

Ryu abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa, pero no era la detective que compartía peinado con Pucca. No, ante Ryu se hallaba una mujer de pelo violeta y un vestido rojo con abertura lateral mostraba unas piernas largas y torneadas que se realzaban aún mas con el par de tacones que traía.

-¿Rose? Que… agradable sorpresa ¿Qué haces tocando a mi puerta? Comúnmente me contactas vía soul power.

-Saludos Ryu, mis poderes están algo bajos tras mi enfrentamiento con Bison, pero aún así me sentí en la obligación de venir a buscarte, siento una perturbación en tu destino y quise venir a chocarte por mi misma, déjame revisar tu aura.

Rose pasaba su mano por el rostro de Ryu, que estaba algo desconcertado, pero igual se dejó hacer, después de todo Rose siempre ha sido muy confiable. En eso estaban cuando llegó Sakura quien parecía muy enojada.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién te crees tú para acariciar en esa forma a mi prometido?

-¿Prometido? –Rose volteaba a ver a Ryu con esa enigmática sonrisa de gato Cheshire que tanto les gusta a las mujeres regalar a los hombres cuando encuentran graciosas sus tragedias, Ryu la miraba con ojos de "deja de verme como a un pervertido".

-No es lo que piensas

Sakura se lanzaba al ataque furiosa (y celosa) contra Rose, quien esquivaba con relativa facilidad el primer embate, ante la imposibilidad de detenerlas Ryu las fue corriendo de la sala hacia el jardín. Una vez en terreno abierto Sakura empezó a lanzar hadokens a diestra y siniestra, mientras Rose solamente se escurría entre ellos, sin embargo era cuestión de tiempo que Sakura atinara alguno, cosa que sucedió al noveno intento.

-¡Auch! ¿Tienes idea de cuanto duele eso? ¡Ahora verás niña loca!

Rose hizo volar su estola amarilla a su alrededor, cuando Sakura lanzaba el décimo hadoken, este le regresaba con toda su fuerza, explotándole en la cara, dejándola ligeramente aturdida, pero no habían terminado de recibir el golpe cuando sintió uno más corriendo por su torso, la estola volaba como la seda que era, pero dolía como si fuera hecha de hierro; Sakura jadeaba molesta y se preparaba para el contraataque.

-¡Ahora verás señora "juego al poker y nunca pierdo"!

Sakura usaba su EX shunpuu-kyaku dándole de lleno a Rose, con la patada directa al rostro salía elevada por el aire y antes de tocar el piso Sakura brincaba para usar su ataque triple en el aire, cuando Sakura tocaba el piso, Rose caía muy molesta.

-Eres una obsesiva pequeña y como es obvio que no sabes entender de razones ni como se comporta una dama yo me encargaré de educarte.

Rose atacaba con una patada voladora, seguida de un puñetazo a la zona media de Sakura, un giro de la estola sacudía a Sakura y antes de saber que pasaba la estola que parecía estar viva se enredaba en el brazo de la chica, haciendo correr una energía por todo el cuerpo de Sakura, lo que le provocaba un fuerte dolor.

-¡¡Aaaah!!

Y de la nada, así como empezó el ataque, así terminó; Rose soltaba a Sakura y la chica caía agotada al piso. Rose se sentía segura de su victoria.

-Eres muy fuerte niña, ver tu fuerza me hace sentir confianza en el futuro.

-¡Yo no soy un futuro! Y como muestra aquí te tengo un "presente"

Antes que Rose supiera bien que pasó, Sakura se había levantado, cuando Rose quiso atacarla con su estola, Sakura giraba sobre su eje a ras de piso, un par de patadas en las pantorrillas fueron lo que sintió Rose antes de que su quijada conociera la suela del tenis de Sakura, la altura que la elevó este golpe fue mucha, antes de que Rose reaccionara, Sakura estaba frente a ella, rematándola con un golpe que la regresaba al piso con un fuerte impacto, Rose creía que al menos ya había acabado, pero cuando vio a Sakura caer en picada sobre ella, lo único que Rose pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos.

_**THUDD!!**_

Sakura le caía con todo su peso encima, dejándola esta vez bien K. O. Ryu se acercaba a Rose para meterla a la casa mientras Sakura festejaba su victoria.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ryu recostó a Rose en el sofá de la sala (que recién había llegado antier) y mientras atendía sus moretones Sakura hablaba con el guerrero.

-Ryu, no puedes cambiarme por esa mujer rara, yo te amo y nadie te querrá como yo.

Sakura abrazaba a Ryu quien aún se hallaba sentado, por lo que su cara quedó a la altura de sus… ahm… del moño de su blusa. Ryu se ponía rojo como una manzana y Rose despertaba justo cuando Sakura decía esto, viendo la oportunidad de fastidiar a la chica, se abrazó de igual forma a Ryu quien encontraba dificultades para respirar.

-Eres muy fuerte pequeña, pero no comparar tu capacidad de dar amor con la mía, es evidente que mi amor es mas grande que el tuyo.

-¡Mfhmph fhmpmf bfmfffpmm! (_¡No creo que el amor se mida en copas!_)

-¿Hola? La puerta estaba abierta Ryu, vine a… ¡¡ ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!!

Ryu se escapaba de su frondosa, suave y asfixiante prisión mientras buscaba una buena explicación.

-(¡jagh! ¡_Aire!_) ¿Chu-Chun-Chun-Li? (gulp) N-no, esto NO es lo que parece.

-No es lo que parezca ¡es lo que veo! Y yo que pensaba que quizás era un malentendido ¡Eres un enfermo! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

-¡No Chun-Li espera! No te… ay, no… (T-T) Esto NO me puede estar pasando…

-Bueno Ryu, si no te molesta voy a acomodar mis cosas no pienso irme hasta encontrar la causa de tus problemas.

-Yo la veo claramente, una usa falda tableada y la otra un vestido de coctel…

Ryu cerraba la puerta y Sakura se dirigía al refrigerador en busca de leche (dicen que es buena para crecer ¬_¬u) mientras que Rose se acomodaba en uno de los cuartos disponibles. Mientras las mujeres se ocupaban de sus cosas Ryu se preguntaba donde estaría Gouken-Sensei.

* * *

Y bien, así termina este episodio, como es costumbre en estos casos el final será una escena repetitiva pero con variaciones ¿Cómo es que los hombres tenemos tanta fascinación por estas historias? Igual y Chun-Li tiene razón, somos unos cerdos jajajaja.


	3. Capitulo 3

¡Hola gente!

He aquí el tercer episodio de esta historia sin sentido ¿A alguno de ustedes le esta gustando? Espero que si. Esta historia será relativamente rápida y no tarda mucho en acabar; he pensado en hacer una segunda parte un poco más seria y más… soft-hentai, pero necesito saber que opinan (o sea, dejen algún review chavos).

Ryu, Sakura, Chun-Li y el resto de personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM. Este es un fic sin fines de lucro que busca entretener y sacarme esta historia boba de la cabeza... ya dejémoslo así y empecemos.

Para tratar de hacerlo más imaginativo, la letra en _**cursiva y negrita**_ son como efectos especiales. La letra en (_cursiva y entre paréntesis_) son pensamientos y bueno, la idea es esa.

**

* * *

**

Resumen:

Ryu continúa con las reparaciones del Dojo y Sakura se ha vuelto parte de su entorno, Chun-Li se fue muy enojada y como las desgracias nunca llegan solas, Rose decidió visitarlos, Sakura se sulfuró y la pelea no faltó. Sorpresivamente Sakura fue la ganadora, reclamando a Ryu como suyo, aún así Rose y Sakura se pusieron a jugar; fue en este momento que la siempre sexy y oportuna Chun-Li llega a la casa, donde se encuentra a Ryu atrapado en medio de las damitas… ¿Qué pasó después?, la chica no le interesa saber más y sale corriendo cual novia engañada.

Ryu llora, Rose se hospeda, Sakura come y la vida sigue (ensañándose con Ryu).

Y al día siguiente…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**STREET FIGHTER: RYU'S GIRL ATACK!**

**Cap 3: Las ofertas siempre se escriben con carmesí (Crimson).**

* * *

-Rose, no me gustan las anchoas.

-Sakura, una señorita no puede ser remilgosa con la comida, anda come y deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa ¿Tú no quieres más, Ryu?

-¡¿LO QUE QUIERO SABER ES POR QUÉ SIGUEN AQUÍ?! ¿Qué no tienen casa o qué?

-Que descortés eres Ryu, después de que hice la comida para todos.

-¡Pero si es una pizza!

-Bueno, soy italiana ¿esperabas unos tacos?

-¡PERO ES DE MICROONDAS!

-Bueno, sí… pero la calenté con mucho cariño.

-… me rindo (T-T)

_**RIIIIING!!!**_

-Realmente empieza a fastidiarme esa mugre… ¡Vooy!

Ryu va a abrir la puerta, y frente a él se encuentra una hermosa mujer vestida con traje sastre (muy pegado), un escote que apenas y deja algo a la imaginación y gafas amarillas que de tan grandes parecen un antifaz.

-¡Hey, tú eres la mujer esa! ¡La que me atacó esa vez! ¿Crimson Viper no es cierto?

-Halo Ryu, es parte de mi trabajo, no lo tomes personal. De hecho en esta ocasión vengo a invadir tu casa.

-Pues llegas algo tarde, ya estoy bastante invadido por lo que sería mejor en otra ocasión.

-¡Oh! Pero estamos en promoción, si te dejas ser invadido en los próximos 30 minutos, recibirás no una ¡sino dos hermosas y finas playeras como esta!

-¿"Fui secuestrado por SIN y solo me dieron esta mugrosa playera"?

-El lema puede variar ¿Entonces que dices, me dejarás conquistar tu casa?

Ante la palabra "conquista" Sakura prácticamente se "materializaba" junto a Ryu, y por la cara de sargento mal pagado, las cosas no eran buenas.

-¡HEY TÚ! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? ¡Ay, ya recordé quien eres! Eres la bruja que atacó a MI Ryu ¡Y ahora quieres seducirlo! ¡Pero ya verás!

¿De veras se necesita decir que pasó después? Sakura se lanzó al ataque con todo al igual que lo hizo con Rose, pero a diferencia de esa ocasión, Viper resultó un oponente mas duro de enfrentar, sobre todo porque la pelirroja no se tentó el corazón al atacar a la joven japonesa con un puñetazo cargado de alto voltaje. Sakura se cimbró de pies a cabeza con este ataque, pero no perdía el valor, apenas pudo recuperarse lo suficiente, contraatacó con un golpe directo a la cara de Viper, seguido de un hadoken que impactaba de lleno.

Viper resintió los golpes pero no eran suficiente para derrotarla, Sakura le quedaba algo alejada para un ataque, pero solo en apariencia, ya que con ayuda de los aditamentos en sus guantes, al momento de golpear el piso, Sakura sentía como la tierra bajo sus pies temblaba, haciéndola caer, Viper aprovechó para lanzar una patada voladora envuelta en llamas de sus botas de jet, Sakura nuevamente era puesta contra las cuerdas.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¿Que onda con tus trucos de James Bond? ¡Eres una tramposa!

-¿Tramposa? En una pelea real cada quien busca la forma de obtener una posición ventajosa y esta es mi manera de hacerlo.

Viper no había terminado de decir esto cuando Sakura le atacaba con una EX Shunpuu Kyaku, justo antes de caer al suelo Sakura estaba lista para su siguiente ataque:

-Pues entonces ahora verás mi propia ventaja ¡Haru ichiban!

Sakura giraba como un trompo, atacando repetidas veces a Viper que empezaba a sentirse sobrepasada por la dureza de los ataques, una última patada era recibida en el estómago de parte de Sakura hacia Viper que sentía como el aire abandonaba su cuerpo.

Viper caía un par de metros hacia atrás, dolorida y molesta, cuando vio como Sakura le atacaba desde arriba, lo cual fue su peor error, ya que Viper encontró justo la abertura que necesitaba.

-¡Ahora verás niña!

Viper golpeaba con fuerza el piso, una fuerte explosión levantaba el polvo a su alrededor y Sakura era envuelta de lleno en este impacto, no bien había recibido el daño de este ataque cuando Viper resurgía como un fénix, envuelta en llamas y girando en rápidas y mortíferas patadas que lastimaban a Sakura avasalladoramente, tras varios golpes asestados con gran precisión, Viper regresaba al piso elegantemente, mientras Sakura lo hacía pesadamente.

Viper creía que la pelea había terminado, pero justo cuando levantaba la vista descubría que Sakura estaba en pie y enfocando su ki.

-Oh diablos…

- SHINKUU… ¡HADOKEN!

Sakura disparó su versión reforzada del hadoken antes de que Viper supiera a ciencia cierta que estaba pasando, el ataque tuvo éxito y Viper solo alcanzó a notar como todo empezaba a ponerse negro…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Viper se despertaba recostada en la sala de Ryu, mientras este le cambiaba el paño con que le limpiaba las heridas del rostro, buscando recuperar parte de su dignidad Viper se sentaba mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes.

-¡Auch! Esa enana pechos planos es más ruda de lo que parece ¿verdad?

-Si, podríamos decir que así es… encontré esto tirado ¿En verdad eres de la CIA? ¿Por qué finges trabajar para SIN?

-¡Diablos, diablos, diablos! … soy una agente encubierta, pero por ahora estoy en un serio predicamento; tras el resultado del torneo Seth se puso furioso por la golpiza que le dieron y no creo poder regresar por un tiempo.

-Vaya, suena que lo estás pasando mal.

-Set es un jefe muy injusto; una vez me regaño muy feo por algo que no fue mi culpa.

-¿Y eso que fue?

-Cuando te puse la trampa y destruiste todo.

-… oh.

-Ahora no sé que hacer, no puedo regresar a mi casa porque mi hija estaría en riesgo y regresar a SIN no es buena idea tampoco.

-(suspiro)… si ese es el problema puedes quedarte aquí un tiempo (_Ya son tantas que una más no hará diferencia, además una mamá debe ser mas recatada que Sakura_).

Viper se sintió conmovida y abrazó a Ryu agradecida y el guerrero sintió como un par de protuberancias se oprimían contra su pecho.

-Gracias Ryu, eres un buen hombre.

-Ah… (º///ºU) ¿N-no crees que estás muy cerca Viper?

-Mhmmm… ¿Más mujeres Ryu?

-¿¡Chun-Li!? ¿Por donde entraste?

-Rose me abrió la puerta ¡No puedo creerlo, eres un cerdo! ¡Enemigo de las mujeres! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

-¡No, Chun-Li no te vayas! No te… ay, no… Chun-Li… Esto definitivamente ¡¡¡NO PUEDE ESTARME PASANDO!!!

Ryu cerraba la puerta y mientras Sakura jugaba con las botas de Jet de Viper, Rose le hacía una observación sobre el uso de aparatos voladores, faldas y la ventaja de no mezclarlos; mientras que Viper se ocupaba en hablar con su hija y buscar un cuarto de su agrado. Mientras las mujeres se ocupaban de sus cosas Ryu se preguntaba donde estaría la katana de Gouken-Sensei y pensaba en un buen poema de sepukku.

Fin del cap.

* * *

Y bien, así termina este episodio, Sepukku es, como seguramente ya todo saben el suicidio ritual japonés, por lo visto Ryu empieza a perder el control. Quizás debería de ya dejarlo en paz…

…

Naaahh, por alguna razón encuentro un gran placer en hacerlo sufrir, creo que por eso no nací mujer, hubiera sido una de esas chicas que usan cuero negro, antifaz y un látigo jajajajaja.

Espero que esta historia les esté gustando, es tonta pero igual la estoy haciendo con mucho cariño, cuídense y esperen el siguiente episodio.


	4. Capitulo 4

¡Hola gente!

He aquí el cuarto episodio de esta historia sin sentido, hasta ahora todo va saliendo muy rápido, tomando en cuenta que está muy simplona, será mejor así, me evitaré las amenazas de bomba jajajaja.

Que onda Sharingan! Parece que ya eres mi lector fiel, eso me honra, yo tampoco planeaba subir nada tan rápido, pero como dije, esta historia la tenia revoloteando en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando me dijiste lo del harem terminé de hacerme a la idea de escribirla, acerca del tamaño, no la quiero hacer muy larga porque como es una historia sencilla, extenderla la haría pesada, sin embargo igual y algo mas se pueda hacer (no te mencioné que quería dibujarla verdad? Si es corta será más viable ilustrarla).

Ryu, Sakura, Chun-Li y el resto de personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM. Este es un fic sin fines de lucro que busca entretener y sacarme esta historia boba de la cabeza... ya dejémoslo así y empecemos.

Para tratar de hacerlo más imaginativo, la letra en _**cursiva y negrita**_ son como efectos especiales. La letra en (_cursiva y entre paréntesis_) son pensamientos y bueno, la idea es esa.

**

* * *

**

Resumen:

Desde hace un par de días Ryu ha tenido la bendición (¿?) de recibir en el Dojo a Sakura quien se ha vuelto según lo que ella le dijo, su prometida. Sin embargo aunado al problema de lidiar con la chica, Ryu ahora tiene en casa a Rose, su adivina personal. Durante un nutritivo desayuno de comida chatarra C. Viper, quien se ha quedado temporalmente sin un lugar a donde ir, llega con el firme propósito de invadir la casa de Ryu aunque a Sakura no le divertía precisamente la idea; una pelea da inicio y Sakura nuevamente sale airosa. Tras recuperarse de la pelea Viper explica su triste situación y Ryu como el buen chico que es, le ofreció su casa y Viper le abrazaba agradecida, sin embargo Chun-Li quien empieza a parecer un fantasma bastante inoportuno en sus apariciones, llegó justo en el instante de este tierno momento, tomándolo de forma no muy buena… ¿Qué pasó después? Pues la ya repetitiva escena, Chun-Li se fue muy enojada sin interés en saber nada más y corriendo cual novia engañada.

Ryu llora, Sakura vuela, Rose retoza y Viper… no sé, hace cosas de espía sexy, ¡Yo que voy a saber! ¿Acaso parezco un tipo que sabe que hace una espía? Como sea…

Y al día siguiente…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**STREET FIGHTER: RYU'S GIRL ATACK!**

**Cap 4: Pollita en fuga.**

* * *

-Es un placer conocerte Maya (Nombre de Viper), debo decir que tu traje es precioso, resalta mucho tu atractivo.

-Gracias, pero tu ropa no se queda atrás, enmarca tu figura en forma fabulosa.

-Ahm… disculpen… ¿han visto a mi Ryu-Sama?

-¿Ah? Creo que está en el Dojo, pero quizás deberías de dejarlo un momento a solas Sakura-chan, se veía muy tenso y no creo que quiera ver a nadie.

-¿Por qué lo dices Rose-san?

-Porque dijo, y cito: (fingiendo la voz) "No quiero ver a nadie ¡Y en especial a Sakura!"

-…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El dojo se encuentra a oscuras, en medio de la penumbra apenas y se puede ver la leve iluminación de una vara de incienso que esparce su olor dulzón por todo el cuarto, en medio de este ambiente etéreo, Ryu se halla sentado en posición de flor de Loto, su cuerpo y mente se enfocan en hallar la perfecta armonía.

-(Meditando) Paz interior… paz… paz interior… Espíritu… Disciplina… Enfoca la mente… Limpia el alma… De la fuerza, aprende la gentileza…

-¡HOLA RYU-SAMA!

-(`-´#) Enfoca la mente… Paz… interior…

-Holaaaaaa… ¡Ryu-Sama!

-(`-´╬)ghhj… inte… Paz interior…

-¿No me oyes? ¡Ryu-Samaaaaa!

Ryu busca desesperadamente ignorar a Sakura y se levanta para empezar una kata (formas básicas en artes marciales, bueno, en este caso de karate), pero sus nervios están bastante crispados.

-(`_´╬╬) Alcanza la tranquilidad a través de los movimientos…

-¡RYUUUUU!

-(ò_ó╬╬) **¡¿QUEEEE!?**

-Dime Ryu, ¿Cómo puedes estar metiendo mujeres en esta casa sin siquiera consultarme? ¿Acaso soy solo un juguete para ti? ¿Acaso nuestro amor es una especie de broma para ti?

-**¡¿CUÁL AMOR?! ¡Yo nunca he dicho que esté enamorado de ti!**

Ryu y Sakura se quedaron congelados después de esta última respuesta, Ryu se arrepintió un poco por decir las cosas tan crudamente mientras Sakura lo miraba con un gesto de furia.

-Ah… no quise decir que no te quiera Sakura, eres como la hermana que nunca tu…

-**¡IDIOTA!**

Sakura salía corriendo del Dojo y Ryu se sentía muy arrepentido por haberse portado tan mal con la pobre chica, pero pensó que lo mas adecuado sería dejarla tranquilizarse un poco antes de pedir disculpas, por lo que prefirió continuar con su meditación, pero tras fallar miserablemente decidió mejor buscar algo mejor que hacer.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Ya por la tarde…

Ryu ha estado terminando de reparar el techo de la parte alta de la casa y con ello finalmente acabado con la reconstrucción de la casa, aunque se siente mas tranquilo tras el arduo trabajo, cree que ya es momento de pedirle disculpas a Sakura como es debido, sin embargo no puede encontrarla por ningún lado, tras un rato mas de buscarla decide preguntarle a sus "inquilinas" quienes parecen hacer encontrado sumamente interesante pasar su tiempo entre la cocina y la sala; con Rose haciendo algo en la estufa y Viper comiendo una de esas enormes galletas mientras ve TV.

Ryu –Ahm… disculpen… ¿Han visto a Sakura?

Rose –Nop… bueno, la vi que salió como por el medio día; al parecer iba muy molesta, no quiso comer nada.

Viper –Es cierto, yo también la vi cuando salió y no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces, creo que tomó camino para el bosque.

Ry –¡Diablos! Este bosque es muy espeso, si no lo conoces bien puedes perderte fácilmente, gracias chicas, regreso mas tarde.

Rs –¡Ryu por favor no tarden que la comida ya casi está lista!

*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Bosque… unos pájaros vuelan rumbo a sus nidos y unas pisadas en la hierba seca se escuchan.**_

-¡Ryu eres un tontoooooo! ¡tontotontotontotonto!

Sakura ha estado tan ocupado haciendo berrinche que no se ha dado cuenta que está total y absolutamente perdida, en su rabieta se pone a golpear todo lo que hay a su paso concentrándose finalmente en un árbol, al cual golpea tan duro que puede sentir como todo su cuerpo tiembla por dolor que siente en su mano.

-¡AAAAAAY! ¡RYU MENSOOOOOO!

El golpe al árbol de hecho fue lo suficientemente macizo como para hacerlo cimbrarse y debido a la fuerza del impacto se cayeron un nido, dos serpientes y una chica más o menos de su edad, vestida de Ninja con ropas de color café. La chica se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, su cara buscaba mostrar estoicidad, pero de inmediato se llevó las manos a la espalda baja, en acto reflejo al dolor que sintió del ranazo; Sakura la miraba desconcertada y una gota de sudor, signo de pena ajena aparecía en su frente.

-¡Au! Mi espalda… ¡Oye mensa! ¿Qué te pasa al estar golpeando los árboles de esa forma? ¿Acaso eres una especie de loca o algo así? ¿Y qué haces en medio de este bosque?

-¿Yo soy la loca? ¡Tienes valor para decirme eso vestida como para una convención de Naruto! ¡Y déjame en paz!

-Lo dice la que viste como Sailor Moon ¿No estás muy grande para un uniforme de secundaria? Sin mencionar que no te has disculpado ¡Las chicas de la ciudad son unas groseras! ¡Pero ya verás, te voy a enseñar modales!

La chica lanza un kunai contra Sakura que lo esquiva apenas por un pelo.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? ¡Eso es peligroso! Elegiste un mal día para molestarme ¡Pero vas a ver!

Sakura se lanza al ataque contra la ninja que esquiva la patada con facilidad, pero antes de poder contraatacar Sakura había lanzado un codazo directo al rostro de la chica ninja, dando de lleno en su cara.

-¡Mi nariz! ¡Casi me rompes la nariz mensa! ¿Como conseguiré un novio guapo si me dejas con cara de cerdo?

-No cambiaría mucho el panorama la verdad.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? ¡AHORA SI TE PASASTE!

La pelea continuó, pero ahora con más fuerza, la chica ninja no se contuvo un pelo y usó su mejor ataque, una serie de patadas hicieron blanco en Sakura, la última fue una patada alta que la hizo elevarse, no bien estuvo en el aire, fue lanzada en picada y una lluvia de kunais la atacaba en su aterrizaje; ya para rematar una llave la depositaba brutalmente de cara contra el piso, dejando una depresión en la tierra.

-Eso te enseñará niña… ¡TENCHU!

La ninja se sentía orgullosa de su triunfo, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que podían cuando descubrió que la chica de falda volvía levantarse, bastante molesta.

-¡No me salgas con eso de justicia divina! Ahora va la mía…

Sakura atacaba con furia y su oponente no podía creer que Sakura estuviera tan completa después de su ataque, antes de que la ninja siquiera pudiera meter las manos Sakura le asestaba un par de puñetazos directos al estómago y al mentón, seguidos de una patada a la quijada, un shooken mandaba al piso a su vapuleada víctima quien antes de poder reaccionar recibió el ultra ataque de Sakura.

-¡HARU RANMAN!

Nuevamente Sakura realizaba un haru ichiban corto, terminado en una patada alta que disparaba al aire a su oponente, un golpe la regresaba al piso y un pisotón con todo su peso remataba (no es mucho, pero algo es algo) el ataque, que fue suficiente para terminar la pelea.

-¿Sakura? Finalmente te encuentro, estaba muy pero… ¡¿Pero que pasó aquí?! Esta pobre chica… ¿uh? ¿Una kunoichi? No, es muy joven, debe ser una ninja en entrenamiento, sabía que había una escuela ninja por acá pero no imaginé que estábamos tan cerca. Supongo que lo mejor será dejarla aquí para que los suyos vengan por ella, vámonos a casa Sakura –Ryu extendía su mano a Sakura quien lo miraba acongojada. – ¿Por favor?

Sakura cambiaba el semblante a uno más sonriente.

-… ¡OK!

Ryu suspiraba ante lo fácil que era complacer a la chica, pero antes de poder marcharse la desmayada chica recuperaba la conciencia impidiéndoles el paso.

-¡Un momento, nadie se va de aquí sin que me desquite!

La joven ninja se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Sakura, pero al ser empujada de lado Ryu recibió el ataque quedando ambos contra un risco, un duro golpe se encajaba en el lateral de las costillas del guerrero y una gran esfera de ki envolvía a ambos, sin embargo justo antes de recibir el golpe final Ryu pudo quitarse de en medio; sin embargo el golpe fue lo suficientemente poderoso para desgajar una parte floja del risco que amenazaba con caerle encima a la joven kunoichi.

-¡¡¡AHHH!!!

La chica instintivamente cerró los ojos lista para ser convertido en una mancha en el piso, pero antes de que esto sucediera Ryu la empujaba lejos de ahí y usaba la técnica que recién viera usar a Gouken:

-**SHIN… ¡SHORYUKEN!**

El enorme pedazo de roca volaba en mil pedazos, Ibuki de la impresión volvía a perder el sentido y si bien Ryu había logrado la proeza de destruir un peñasco, no fue sin romperse la recién curada mano derecha de Ryu quien dejaba escapar un discreto quejido de dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡ME LLEVA! ¡MI "·$% MANO!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Unos minutos después la chica ninja despertaba, con Ryu que traía la mano vendada (otra vez) y Sakura observándola.

-Ya despertó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Perdiste el sentido niña.

-¡Me llamo Ibuki, no "niña"!

-Bueno, pues te desmayaste, Ibuki. Sakura ya me dijo como estuvo todo el asunto, Sakura quiero que te disculpes con ella.

-Mhmm… Lo siento.

-(^-^U) Ah… supongo que ya no tiene mucho caso, pero no hay problema, creo que yo también exageré las cosas.

-Bueno, chica, en ese caso nos marchamos, cuídate mucho.

-¡Esperen! Yo… es mi deber acompañarlos.

-¿Disculpa?

-Las reglas de mi clan no me permiten dejar que te marches así, has salvado mi vida, por tanto yo seré tu esclava y guardaespaldas ¡SERÁ UN HONOR SERVIRLE RYU-SAMA!

-¡Para tu carro chica mapache! Solo YO puedo decirle Ryu-Sama a mi Ryu-Sama.

-¿Quien dice?

-¡Yo lo digo!

Las chicas nuevamente iban a empezar a discutir y Ryu tuvo que separarlas.

-…Por favor, no empiecen… Solo… solo vámonos ya ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando Ryu, Sakura e Ibuki llegaron a Sujaku, Chun-Li estaba en la casa.

-¿Una más?

-… ¿Tiene caso que intente explicarlo?

-**¡CÍNICO! **¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN INSENSIBLE? ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Chun-Li nuevamente se marchaba hecha una magdalena y Ryu cerraba la puerta resignado y frustrado. Sakura mostraba su nueva habitación a la recién llegada y la presentaba con el resto de la pandilla, Rose preparaba un lugar más y todas se disponían a comer. Ryu lloraba en silencio y se preguntaba si podría auto inflingirse un Shun-Goku-Satsu.

En ese momento un teéfono (que Ryu incluso había olvidado que existía) sonó, Ryu contestó intrigado.

-¿Moshi moshi? **¡¿Gouken-Sensei!?** Cielo santo! Finalmente tengo noticias suyas maestro! ¿Donde ha estado? **¿¡Como pudo hacerme esto!? ¿Que le hizo pensar que Sakura podría ser mi prometida?**

-¿De que hablas Ryu? ¿Sakura? ¿La niña talentosa que te ha estado siguiendo? ¡Vaya es una sorpresa! Siento que es un poco joven ¡pero tienes buen gusto muchacho! Ella será una gran esposa, te felicito.

-¡No maestro, no me ha entendido! Yo dije que...

-Oye, no te escucho bien, estoy **_(krzzkt) _**en medio de una **_(krzzkt)_**rmenta, te hablaré otro día... **_(krzzkt) _****_(click)_**.

Antes de que Ryu pudiera argumentar algo más, Gouken había colgado y Ryu se quedana con un mar de dudas, Sakura NO había visto a Gouken, pero ya no era buena hora para empezar una pelea, así que lo dejaría para el día siguiente.

Fin de cap.

* * *

Vaya, para este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo hacer la pelea, pero al menos quedó aceptable, contra lo que pensaba en un principio terminé metiendo a Ibuki al relajo, mas que nada ella solo iba a aparecer para pelear con Sakura e irse para su casa (no quería meter a nadie del Súper SFIV), pero no pude evitarlo, ya que me gusta la niña.

En fin, esto ya casi acaba, solo faltan como 2 capítulos más. Estén pendientes, nos vemos pronto.


	5. Capitulo 5

¡Hola gente!

Aqué está el quinto capítulo, ya no tengo mas que decir salvo los siguientes agradecimientos:

_**Que onda Sharingan**__! ¿A que eso no te lo esperabas? Dije que esta historia estaba basada en otro juego de Capcom, pero nunca dije que fuera calcada jajajaja! Soy maquiavélico, pero en este episodio creo que se aclarará todo… quizás._

_**BBadguy**__: Gracias por el review, sobre lo de mocharme con lo que fumo: ¡Jálale que es gratis Jajajajaja! Me alegra que te vaya gustando, siempre fue la idea que esto fuera absurdo pero divertido y pues la inspiración llega de todos lados, la cosa es tener tiempo para escribirlo (siempre lleven papel y lápiz, nunca se sabe donde te puede llegar una buena idea)._

Ya puestos, quizás no sea el mejor para decirlo pero si de los que leen esto, y alguna vez han tenido la cosquilla de hacer una historia (y todavía no se atreven), les diré un secreto, la mejor forma de hacer una historia es conocer perfectamente a tus personajes, su carácter y manías; sus ideales, temores y sueños. Cuando los personajes son buenos, la historia sale sola, solo basta ponerlos en una situación específica y ellos solitos harán el resto, solo hay que imaginar que harían y eso pasará. Para el caso, gracias a todos.

Ryu, Sakura, Chun-Li y el resto de personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM. Este es un fic sin fines de lucro que busca entretener y sacarme esta historia boba de la cabeza... ya dejémoslo así y empecemos.

**

* * *

**

Resumen:

El martirio de Ryu continúa, tener chicas en su casa es algo a lo que de plano no puede acostumbrarse, peor aún cuando una de ellas clama ser su futura esposa… Por si fuera poco ayer Sakura se aventó la puntada de huir de la casa. Tras encontrarla Ryu obtuvo una visitante más, esta vez una Ninja que le ha jurado lealtad (y que pareciera que no usa ropa interior, pero ella jura que si) ¡Hay que ver como sufre este hombre! Claro está que al regresar tenía que encontrarse con Chun-Li ¿Cómo podría faltar no? Y bueno, con esto regresamos a nuestra escena acostumbrada, Chun-Li se fue indignada por el cinismo de Ryu (que ya no sabe ni como excusarse de tantos malentendidos) y sin interés en saber nada más por lo que sale corriendo cual novia engañada.

Ryu llora, Sakura, Rose, Viper y la recién invitada Ibuki cenan; pero antes que Ryu tenga tiempo de ahondar en sus tendencias suicidas ¡Ha recibido una llamada de su venerado Maestro! Y las noticias son apabullantes, al parecer Sakura no habló con él ¿Qué carambas está pasando aquí entonces?

…

Es en serio ¿Qué está pasando? Yo también me acabo de enterar (y eso que yo la escribo).

Y al día siguiente…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**STREET FIGHTER: RYU'S GIRL ATACK!**

**Cap. 5: Esto se ha vuelto un "Bloody mess" (soberano relajo)!**

* * *

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Échame la pelota Ibuki!

-¡Aquí va Sakura!

-¡Oigan, no salpiquen! Interrumpen mi bronceado.

-Y si que te hace falta Rose.

-Jo-jo-jo… pesada, con razón te llaman Viper.

Es pleno verano y como Ryu no ha comprado las carpas (peces de color rojo, muy bonitos y con mejor sabor je-je-je), las chicas convencieron al guerrero de que las dejara jugar en el estanque, que por su tamaño es más bien un lago pequeño. Ryu ha subido al techo del Dojo buscando meditar y pensar en lo que recién acaba de enterarse gracias a la llamada de su Maestro.

-(_Sakura no habló con Gouken… ¿Cómo pensó que no me enteraría? No sé como voy a discutirlo con ella; sin embargo deberé hacerlo pronto porque todos estos relajos con el resto de las chicas y las peleas con Li son por su culpa_).

Ryu miró su mano entablillada y luego volteó a ver un rato a las chicas que jugaban alegremente en el agua, el brillo de los reflejos del agua y la belleza de las damitas en sus trajes de baño hacían que el corazón de Ryu saltara de alegría, por lo que no pudo evitar que su rostro se ruborizara de gozo.

-(_ghj… aunque… odio admitirlo, pero no todo es tan malo… … ¡argh! ¡Justo a esto me refiero! ¿Quién podría concentrarse con mujeres así a la vista?_)

-Creo que necesito más bronceador.

-Si quieres te unto un poco

-No es divertido que una mujer lo haga…

-Eso podría discutirse, pero creo que sé a lo que te refieres ¡Oye Ryu, baja de ahí! Si vas a estar de mirón al menos puedes pagarnos aplicándonos bronceador.

-(º////ºU) ¡Y-y-y-yo no estoy de "mirón"! S-solo me quedé pensando en algo.

-Si, como sea; anda baja ¿O acaso nos tienes miedo?

-¡Agh!… está bien, allá voy.

Ryu suspiró hondo y de un salto se hallaba en el jardín junto a las chicas. Ya teniéndolas tan cerca Ryu sintió que el corazón se le quería salir por la boca de lo cohibido que se sentía, las 4 mujeres eran dignas de cualquier sacrificio por solo una mirada de ellas ¡y él tocaría sus cuerpos!

Rose usaba un elegante pero atrevido traje de baño de 2 piezas en color negro con un par de pequeños moños amarillos el frente, el conjunto resaltaba el nacarado de su piel y la hacían ver hermosa, Ryu no podía creer que alguien tan bella tuviera algo que ver con Bison.

Viper usaba un traje de hilo dental blanco el cual apenas y dejaba algo a la imaginación, Ryu buscaba con desesperación algo en que distraer su mirada porque el tamaño de esos "atributos" lo ponían algo fuera de sí, ella si que era toda una "mamacita".

Ibuki traía un traje de baño completo de color azul marino con un escote a la espalda que llegaba hasta donde la espalda cambiaba de nombre, y muy alto de los laterales, analizándolo un poco Ryu concluyó que eso debía ser lo que Ibuki vestía bajo su traje ninja, porque el corte era tan alto que si la vieras de lado parecía que la chica no tría nada puesto.

Ya por último Sakura vestía un traje rosa con estampado de pétalos de cerezo (¿de que otro si no?) de 2 piezas, Ryu pudo notar que Sakura ya no era tan niña como él recordaba, ya que su figura esbelta pero de hermosa silueta resaltaba con el traje, sus piernas eran largas firmes e invitantes al tacto para comprobar su suavidad, el busto también había crecido bastante. Al verla tan linda por un momento Ryu consideró pasar por alto el asunto de la prometida, pero sacudió de inmediato esa idea de su cabeza.

-B-bueno… ah… (¬////¬) y-ya estoy aquí…

-Bien, entonces yo voy primero.

-¡Oye! ¿Y por qué tú?

-Yo le dije que bajara.

-Pero yo dí la idea.

-Yo no creo que eso sea justo.

Las chicas empezaron a discutir fuerte sobre los turnos cuando Rose sugirió algo.

-Vamos, vamos ¿Qué les parece si dejamos que Ryu decida a quien va a atender primero?

Todas miraron a Ryu con cara de "si no me eliges a mi primero, **te mato**"; por lo que Ryu tragó saliva ligeramente asustado. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

_**RIIIIIING!**_

-(_¡Salvado por la campana! Por primera vez me alegro de oír esa cosa_) discúlpenme señoritas, debo ir a abrir… ¡voooy!

Ryu abrió la puerta y encontró a Cammy quien lo saludaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hello Ryu, how are you?

-¿Cammy-San? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a rescatarte Ryu.

-¿Otra vez? Eres muy amable, pero no creo que sea la mejor idea (_ya tengo suficientes mujeres aquí como para sumar a una hoolligan, no importa lo bonita que sea_).

-Excuse me.

Cammy entró directo al jardín siguiendo las señales de un aparato que traía en las manos, cuando alzó la vista y vio al resto de las chicas olvidó por un momento su misión, saludando animosamente.

-(^o^) ¡K'nichiwa mina-san! (¡hola a todas!)

-¡Hola Cammy! Que gusto verte.

Cuando Cammy vio a Viper de inmediato le lanzó una mirada muy fea, pero luego se olvidó de ello al completo al ver que su scanner se volvía loco al acercarse a Sakura, lo cual la impresionó muchísimo, pero de inmediato se ponía en guardia.

-¡TÚ! ¡Tú eres quien envía las señales tan fuertes Sakura!

Ryu había presenciado todo esto y requería una explicación.

-¿De qué hablas Cammy? ¿Qué está pasando?

- Tras el relajo de Seth he estado a cargo de investigar cualquier vestigio del dispositivo BLEECE y mis lecturas me han traído aquí, al principio pensé que eras tú quien mandaba tan fuertes señales, pero al parecer Sakura es la fuente que estoy buscando; **Sakura marca señas de MESATSU NO HADOU**.

-¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡Es imposible! ¿Es eso cierto Sakura?

-Ryu-Sama… Yo… n-no…

-Recuerda que ella estuvo contigo cuando destruiste esa maldita maquina, según los videos que recuperamos ella fue alcanzada por parte de las energías que desprendió el equipo. He estado por la zona vigilando todo ¿Cómo crees que podría derrotar a Rose o a Viper si no fuera por esa fuerza? Sakura es fuerte pero ellas están fuera de su nivel…

-¡Cállate! ¡No sigas!

Sakura se lanzaba contra Cammy antes de que ella pudiera decir más y Cammy no tenía más opción de pelear, Ryu quería interponerse pero Cammy le hizo señales de esperar.

-Muy bien Sakura, dame con todo lo que tengas; si me derrotas dejaré que sigas aquí pero si yo gano vendrás conmigo al MI6 para hacer unas pruebas.

Sakura atacó con todas sus fuerzas y Cammy esquivaba los ataques con rapidez y precisión, aún así parecía poder lograrlo por muy poco. Ryu y el resto de las chicas miraban como la lucha tenía lugar, Ryu estaba algo intrigado, incluso un poco asustado, al parecer Sakura tenía demasiadas cosas que explicarle y esta última era la más importante.

Cammy recibía un fuerte golpe justo al rostro por parte de Sakura, pero de inmediato lo devolvía con la misma fuerza, Sakura lanzó un hadoken contra Cammy pero ella atacaba con un cannon drill colándose por debajo y atacando de lleno a Sakura que caía al suelo por el impacto, resorteando de inmediato para recuperar la vertical y contraatacar con un Shooken que golpeaba en 6 ocasiones en Cammy haciéndola besar el piso tambien.

-Agh… eres muy fuerte Sakura, siempre es muy divertido pelear contigo, pero esta vez son negocios, no puedo permitirte ganar.

-Yo también me divierto mucho peleando contigo Cammy, pero no dejaré que alejes de mi Ryu, si es necesario que pelee contigo lo haré con toda mi fuerza.

Cammy y Sakura volvían a intercambiar golpes, Sakura atinaba mas golpes de los que Cammy acertaba, e incluso parecían un poco mas fuertes, pero lo de Cammy eran más precisos en las zonas que hacían daño, gracias en gran medida a su entrenamiento Shadaloo y militar, sin embargo el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en ambas chicas; Sakura lanzó su patada de flor, fallando en el objetivo.

-¡Shimata! (¡Diablos!)

-¡My chance! ¡GYRO DRIVE SMASHER!

Cammy atacó a Sakura con su mejor técnica, un cannon drill era el inicio del ataque, seguido de una patada que elevaba a Sakura por los aires, Cammy saltaba hacia Sakura y le aplicaba una estrangulación a las carótidas al tiempo que impulsaba la caída con su peso provocando un terrible impacto, el polvo se levantaba a su alrededor y Cammy se retiraba de encima de la chica, suponiendo que eso debía bastar.

-Lamento mucho haber hecho esto Sakura… ¡¡¿?!!

Para sorpresa de Cammy, Sakura nuevamente se levantaba, como si nada hubiera pasado, solo parecía muy enojada; Ibuki estaba en shock, nadie podía levantarse tan fácilmente tras un golpe así.

-¡Es lo mismo que pasó en el bosque! ¡Esa chica no cae con nada!

Ryu de pronto notó el peso de estas palabras, era cierto; Sakura ha recibido golpes en estas peleas que eran de victoria segura, con Rose, con Viper, con Ibuki y ahora con Cammy, pero aún así Sakura se levantaba cada vez.

-¡Agh! Sakura… estás haciendo mi trabajo muy difícil…

Nuevamente Sakura volvió al ataque apabullando a Cammy a base de golpes y patadas, Cammy resentía los ataques y trataba de defenderse lo mejor que podía de ellos.

-¡Basta Sakura, es suficiente! Si no te detienes vas a lastimar a Cammy.

-¡Déjame manejar esto Ryu! Aún tengo un as bajo mi manga.

-¡No te dejaré usarlo Cammy!

Sakura atacaba con su mejor patada, pero eso era justo lo que Cammy quería, absorbiendo el ataque Cammy se puso en posición perfecta para su contraataque, subiendo a los hombros de Sakura, Cammy atacaba las cervicales, luego una barrida derribando a Sakura le torcía el brazo, y finalmente girando sobre su eje le provocaba una fractura múltiple al brazo y cuello. Ryu estaba impactado y casi se abalanza sobre Cammy.

-¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESO CAMMY? ¡SAKURA ES CASI UNA NIÑA! ¡DEBEMOS LLEVARLA A UN HOSPITAL!

El resto de las mujeres en el lugar concordaban con Ryu en eso, pero la realidad era que Cammy también se sentía muy mal consigo misma por haber usado un ataque tan terrible, pero no tenía opción.

-I… I'm so sorry… pero no tuve opción… está bien, llevémosla a que la atiendan… ¿Qué? ¡Es imposible!

Nuevamente Sakura se levantaba y todos estaban congelados de la impresión, era imposible que alguien se levantara tras de ese ataque, IMPOSIBLE, pero aún así Sakura se ponía de pie nuevamente (aunque con dificultad), sin embargo antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir más Sakura enfocaba su chi.

**-¡METSU! ¡HADOKEN!**

Sakura atacaba a Cammy con un poderoso rayo de energía derrotándola al instante, Cammy no pudo siquiera defenderse y cayó inconciente, seguida de Sakura que también perdía el sentido.

De inmediato todos fueron hacia ellas y las llevaron dentro de la casa para curarlas. Ryu estaba intrigado, asustado y lleno de tantas dudas que apenas y podía pensar linealmente ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando?!.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

Bueno, este episodio salió un poco largo en comparación a los otros y bastante más dramático; no quería que fuera tan duro, pero como dije al principio, ni siquiera yo sé que onda con todo esto (bueno si sé, pero solo lo básico, el cómo se den las cosas es totalmente asunto de los personajes).

Ya viene la conclusión de todo esto, espero que se hayan divertido leyendo como yo escribiendo; cuídense y estamos en contacto.


	6. Capitulo Final

Hola gente!

Henos aquí, el último capítulo de este relajo, ciertamente gustó más de lo que hubiera creído, ¿qué les pareció el epi anterior? Se salió del ritmo cómico que llevábamos pero aún así creo que estuvo bien, necesitaba empezar a explicar las cosas.

**Sharingan2010**: Hola compadre, recibi tu review; sobre lo de mesatsu, tengo entendido que ambos son válidos, pero con la película alpha se hizo mas común Satsui. Igual se agradece el comentario, igual y lo escribo así para ahorrarme letras al escribir jejeje.

Creo que este vez SI me voy a retirar de la escritura por un rato (al menos un mes, pero la idea es que será mas), me gustó mucho subirlas y tener tan buenas respuestas sobre mis historias. Aún así me siento algo triste porque aparte de las que están arriba (Ryu/Batman, SF Wet Dreams, FINAL y Ryu's Girl Atack) tenía varias más que se perdieron cuando mi disco duro se dañó y siendo sincero creo que algunas de ellas (al menos una) eran mejores que estas, mhmm… no tampoco tanto, pero siento que eran muy buenas, en especial la que había hecho de SFIII 3d impact, me hubiera gustado mucho mostrarles esa. También había una en la que Ryu y Ken se volvían policías bajo las órdenes de la comisionado de Metro City: Chun-Li; esa iba a ser muy cómica y por el lado "ecchi" por decirlo de alguna forma tenía uno más que trataba de Ryu haciéndole al stripper, le tenía mucha fe a ese proyecto.

Tengo (y tenía) muchas más en mente, pero creo que necesito tiempo para darles forma; así que como dije, este es el adiós o de perdida un hasta luego. Cuídense todos y gracias por leer.

Ryu y el resto de personajes en esta historia son propiedad de CAPCOM, este fic es con fines de entretenimiento, hecho por y para fans del mejor juego del mundo: Street Fighter.

**

* * *

**

Resumen:

Ryu empezaba a disfrutar con la idea de tener a tantas mujeres en casa; cuando de pronto llega Cammy con noticias muy fuertes, al parecer Sakura tiene en su interior un fuerte depósito de Mesatsu no Hadou. Al tratar de buscar una respuesta Sakura pierde la cabeza y ataca a Cammy con lo que empieza una batalla cruda, de la cual surge vencedora Sakura pero pierde la conciencia.

Ryu y las demás atienden a las desmayadas en medio de un clima de malestar e intriga.

Curiosamente esta vez Chun-Li no apareció, quizás fue lo mejor porque no es momento para escenitas de celos; al parecer ha llegado el momento de las explicaciones.

**STREET FIGHTER: RYU'S GIRL ATACK!**

**Final: Pelearé por tu amor así sea contra el mismo diablo! (Akuma en japonés).**

* * *

-…

…

¿D-donde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?

-Tranquila Cammy, estamos en la sala de Ryu, peleaste con Sakura ¿recuerdas? La niña te ganó y perdiste el sentido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-Acaba de amanecer hace un par de horas, Sakura también se desmayó tras la pelea pero ella despertó ya desde hace un buen rato, ahora está con Ryu en el dojo; al parecer esta vez si está muy molesto.

-¡Rayos, No hay tiempo para eso! Hay que ir para allá.

Cammy, Rose y Viper llegaron al Dojo encontrando a Ibuki con la oreja pegada a un vaso pegado a la puerta.

-¿Qué pasó, que hacen?

-Absolutamente nada, se metieron ahí y ni Ryu ni Sakura han dicho nada.

En el interior Sakura estaba sentada en sus talones mientras Ryu caminaba de un lugar a otro sin decir nada, cada vez que volteaba a ver a Sakura ella gimoteaba un poco y él no se atrevía a decirle nada; finalmente tras un rato más de estar así Ryu finalmente juntó sus ideas y habló.

-¿Que fue todo eso, Kasugano?

Sakura se sobresaltó, Ryu la había llamado por su apellido, eso no era para nada bueno.

-Ryu… no es lo que piensas…

-¡Has estado mintiendo desde que llegaste! En días pasados Gouken-Sensei me habló por teléfono y me dijo que no te ha visto desde el torneo; mira Sakura, creo que hasta cierto punto puedo pasar por alto tu gracia de la prometida, no negaré que fue por momentos… ocurrente…

Sakura volteaba a verlo ligeramente esperanzada.

-… olvida eso último, lo que quieres no va a pasar. El verdadero asunto aquí es que me ocultaste algo muy serio, el Satsui no Hadou es algo terrible, si de verdad sientes algo por mí, esperaría más confianza de tu parte conmigo, debiste decírmelo.

-Perdón Ryu-Sama, es solo que no creí que esto fuera a salir tan mal… (sollozo), yo no quise poner en peligro a nadie…

Antes que Sakura pudiera terminar de hablar Cammy entraba al cuarto sumamente agitada.

-¡Ryu, olvida eso! ¡Las señales que estoy percibiendo son enormes! ¡Algo sumamente poderoso se acerca!

Ryu se quedó inmóvil por un momento, escaneando espiritualmente la zona, descubriendo el peligro.

-No es algo… ES ALGUIEN.

Ryu salió a la entrada del castillo, poniéndose en guardia en espera de que la amenaza llegara. Las mujeres salieron tras él y esperaron cualquier señal de peligro; la cual llegó en la forma de una ráfaga de aire helada. Las flores y plantas que crecían a un lado de la puerta se marchitaban en instantes y un escalofrío corría por las espaldas de todas, Ryu reconocía mejor que nadie todos estos augurios, sus músculos se crispaban y cerraba sus puños instintivamente, pero al hacerlo su mano derecha le proyectó un dolor enorme, Ryu gesticuló dolorido, pero buscando al máximo ignorar el dolor.

-Deja los teatros, sé perfectamente quien eres ¡Muestra la cara de una vez Gouki!

El aire frío que corría alrededor empezó a concentrarse en un sitio, un remolino de polvo se formaba frente a la puerta para que al dispersarse dejara a la vista al guerrero oscuro.

-Ryu… veo que al menos aún puedes percibir mi presencia…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué tengo la sospecha que tu presencia en este lugar no es casualidad?

-No existe algo como la casualidad Ryu; cuando el estúpido de Gouken selló tu poder pensé que todo estaba arruinado, que nunca podría encontrar la pelea que deseo tener contigo, pero luego sentí un leve destello de Satsui no Hadou en algún lugar, siguiendo ese rastro encontré a esa chica…

Akuma señalaba a Sakura quien bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.

-…ella guarda en su interior mucha fuerza y capacidades para nuestro arte Ryu… Pese a que considero el amor como un estorbo en el camino del verdadero guerrero ella parecer ser una excepción a la regla, su obsesión contigo y su recién adquirida habilidad de proyectar este gran poder es la oportunidad perfecta de recuperar tus habilidades ¡Fui yo quien le dijo que viniera aquí, bajo la premisa de ser tu futura esposa!

-¡¿Que cosa?! ¿QUIERES DECIR QUE TODO LO QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ ES CULPA TUYA? Y tu Sakura ¿Cómo pudiste creer lo que él dijera? Sabes lo peligroso que es, y no solo eso, ¿Con que derecho él podría decidir tal cosa?

-Con el derecho que me asiste ser tu maestro.

-¡No eres mi maestro!

-Lo soy Ryu, yo junto con Gouken somos los herederos del Hadou, por tanto eso me hace tu maestro. Pero si eso no te basta, lo que mas derecho me da a decidir quien puede ser tu esposa es que… ¿Quién mejor para decidir eso que TU PADRE?

-¿QUÉ DICES?

_**

* * *

**__**ESCENA ESPACIAL, UNA TORRE BLANCA, EN EL FONDO ESTÁ RYU Y MAS ARRIBA AKUMA, CON UN TRAJE MAS NEGRO DE LO ACOSTUMBRADO Y UNA CAPA HONDEANDO TRAS ÉL.**_

-Si Ryu… ¡YO SOY TU PADRE!

-No, eso no es cierto… ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

-BUSCA EN TU INTERIOR RYU… SABES QUE ES CIERTO.

-**¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

…

**Oficialmente acabo de romperle el queso a la seriedad de todo esto…**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¡Sea como fuere! ¿Utilizaste a Sakura para algo tan estúpido? ¿ME METISTE EN TANTOS PROBLEMAS SOLO PARA ESO? **¿QUÉ CLASE DE PADRE ERES?**

Las chicas miraban todo esto y una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de todas.

Cammy –¿No creen que lo aceptó muy fácil? Acaba de decirle que es su padre y Ryu solo lo dudó por ¿15 segundos?

Rose –Bueno, Ryu no es muy expresivo, quizás por dentro aún se está debatiendo; además ha sido huérfano toda su vida, igual y eso lo hace mas propenso a querer tener un padre…

Viper – …aunque sea uno como Akuma…

Ibuki –Creí que se llamaba Gouki…

Viper –Pero eso es en Japón, en America lo conocen mas por Akuma.

Sakura –¿Y donde crees que estamos?

-(ò_ó)**¡YA CIERREN LA BOCA!**

Las chicas brincan del susto cuando Ryu alza la voz, en su cara se muestra un alto grado de vergüenza por todo lo que dijeron las mujeres.

_**RYU CON ROPAS CHINAS: CHAQUETA ROJA, PANTALONES AZULES, ZAPATOS NEGROS Y LA CINTA DE SU CABEZA AMARRADA COMO UNA TRENZA, GOUKI CON KARATEGI BLANCO, LENTES Y UNA PAÑOLETA BLANCA EN LA CABEZA**_

-No me importa si eres o no mi padre ¡voy a machacarte!

-¡Hijo malagradecido, después de todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti!

Nuevamente las chicas ponían caras de "dejen de robar escenas de otras series", finalmente Ryu empieza los ataques contra Gouki, sin hacer blanco uno solo, quien solo se dedica a esquivarlos, cuando finalmente se aburre de eso Gouki bloquea el puñetazo de Ryu con uno propio, justo a la mano derecha, terminando de rompérsela desde los dedos hasta la muñeca.

-¡AAAAARGH!

-No estás en condiciones de pelear, Ryu. Siendo que no quieres aceptar el Satsui no Hadou dentro de ti, no me dejas opción sino destruirte.

-¡NO LO HARÁS!

Sakura se interpone entre Ryu y Gouki, su cara refleja decisión y un poco de miedo.

-¿Qué intentas hacer chiquilla? No interfieras en esta pelea, puede que tengas poder dentro de ti, pero no es el suficiente para ganar y lo sabes.

-Eso no importa… no dejaré que lastimes a Ryu-Sama, aunque en verdad fueras su padre… él… él… ¡ÉL ES MÍO!

Sakura se lanza al ataque con todo su poder, una leve aura de poder en color violáceo rodea su cuerpo mientras Gouki contesta la agresión sin contenerse ni un poco.

-Muy bien niña, al parecer el Hadou oscuro crece rápidamente dentro de ti, pero eso no te salvará. De cualquier forma… eres ingenua al defender a alguien que no corresponde a tus deseos ¿Qué ganarás con esto? ¿acaso crees que Ryu te perdonará por mentirle si peleas conmigo?

-Eso no importa ¡yo siempre lucho por lo que amo! He luchado por él desde que lo vi por primera vez, he luchado por conocerlo… por ser más como él… por acercarme a su corazón… por ver su sonrisa cuando me mira… ¡NO DUDARÍA NUNCA EN PELEAR POR ÉL!

Sakura golpeaba a Gouki directo al estómago, el guerrero maligno escupía sangre, señal de una hemorragia interna, fruto del golpe, su cara se iluminaba de placer y regresaba con fuerza brutal el golpe, Sakura salía girando y cayendo unos 3 metros atrás, su labio inferior estaba abierto y manaba sangre en abundancia.

-Interesante… Tu poder es oscuro en esencia, me atacas con total abandono y has logrado lastimarme pero aún así tu corazón parece estar intacto. Al parecer Ryu podría aprender mucho de ti.

-No dudes que le enseñaré todo de mí ¡pero antes te derrotaré!

Sakura se levantaba y volvía al ataque con toda su fuerza, pero en el momento que volvía a golpear a Gouki, parecía que había golpeado una pared, su golpe no hacía mella en el guerrero que la miraba con desprecio.

-¿Derrotarme? No seas tan pretenciosa niña, si bien dije que me lastimaste, no fue tanto como quisieras, solo quería medir tu fuerza pero ya me aburriste con tus tonterías de niña enamorada… muere de una vez ¡shun-goku-satsu!

Una hondonada de golpes invisibles tenían lugar y Sakura no podía defenderse, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Sakura se hallaba en el piso seriamente herida, el aura de satsui no hadou había desaparecido por completo y Gouki la miraba sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-¡Desgraciado!

Gouki volteaba a ver a Ryu quien parecía totalmente fuera de sí, la furia llenaba su cuerpo y sus ojos flasheaban en tintes rojizos, finalmente una explosión de ki se elevaba en una torre de luz, Gouki se cubría los ojos y cuando volvía a ver a Ryu se encontraba con su versión oscura.

-¡FINALMENTE! Bien Ryu… has recuperado todo tu poder.

Ryu sacudía su mano derecha, un crujir de huesos se escuchaba, pero al parecer era un reacomodo, ya que tras terminar el sonido Ryu recuperaba el movimiento de su mano, Gouki sonreía maléfico, pero de la nada Ryu recuperaba su apariencia normal, provocando la furia del ogro guerrero.

-Mi poder nunca podría abandonarme… este poder ya no es tentación para mí Gouki, el hadou no me domina, **¡YO SOY EL PODER Y TU PAGARÁS POR LO QUE HICISTE!**

Ryu se lanza contra Akuma con un fuerte puñetazo, Gouki busca bloquearlo pero la fuerza del impacto sobrepasa su defensa, Gouki no puede creerlo, sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente por el dolor, pero antes de poder saber a ciencia cierta que pasaba Ryu tenía listo su próximo ataque.

-¡METSU!...

Ryu clavaba su puño en el estómago de Gouki, quien sentía que sus entrañas iban a explotar, luego el otro puño de Ryu se encajaba en la quijada de Gouki, casi dislocándosela.

**¡SHORYUKEN!**

Ryu y Gouki salían disparados al aire, la presión de aire era increíble y Gouki no podía hacer nada en su caída libre al piso, sin embargo Ryu llegaba antes al piso y tenía listo el remate.

-Ahora verás Gouki ¿querías ver mi poder oscuro? ¡Aquí lo tienes! **¡METSU… HADOKEN!**

Un enorme halo de poder se formaba entre las manos de Ryu para luego salir disparado contra Gouki, que lo recibía indefenso, una luz cegadora obligaba a las testigos a cerrar los ojos, cuando volvían a abrirlos, Gouki estaba derrotado y Ryu lo miraba por un momento con desdén, Gouki de pronto parecía desvanecerse en el aire, aunque Ryu sabía que eso significaba solamente que Gouki aceptaba su derrota; pero eso no era importante, Ryu cargaba a Sakura en sus brazos y la llevaba dentro de la casa, acompañado por el resto de las chicas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Unos minutos después Sakura despertaba, sus heridas habían sido atendidas y descansaba en una cama, cuando su vista se enfocaba bien, pudo ver a Ryu y el resto de las chicas mirándola aliviadas.

-Ya despertaste… que alivio.

-¿Q-qué pasó?

-Ryu derrotó a Gouki y se marchó de aquí, al parecer ya todo está bien, la energía que sentía a tu alrededor se ha desvanecido, quizás por el ataque que recibiste, pero lo importante es que ya todo regresó a la normalidad.

Sakura veía a Ryu, quien no sabía que decirle, el resto de las mujeres ahí intercambiaban miradas de un lado a otro buscando alguna reacción por parte de alguno de los dos, finalmente Sakura se ponía de pie.

-Si, todo regresa a la normalidad. Ryu… gracias por hospedarme en tu casa… (llorando) me gustó mucho convivir contigo estos días... sayonara.

Sakura salía corriendo y algunas lágrimas todavía corrían por sus mejillas, antes que Ryu pudiera decir algo Sakura había salido de la casa y parece que de su vida de la misma forma repentina como llegó. Las chicas estaban acongojadas por verla irse pero tampoco sabían si debían detenerla.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Es de noche y Ryu está sentado junto a la ventana mirando las estrellas, su cara muestra una sombra de tristeza y melancolía por la ausencia de su "fan número 1"

-(_Sakura…_)

Ryu entra a la cocina y busca algo de comer mientras continúa pensando en Sakura.

-(_¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? ¿Estarás bien pequeña?_)

-¡Buenas noches! Ya regresé Ryu-Sama.

Ryu oyó esto y salió de inmediato a la sala, encontrándose a Sakura que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Sakura?! ¿¿Que haces aquí??

-Estuve paseando por el bosque y cuando venía de regreso me encontré con alguien

Tras de Sakura entraba Gouken que parecía jovial y relajado.

-Hola Ryu, veo que has arreglado este lugar perfectamente, estoy complacido.

Apenas Gouken había entrado, Rose y Viper llegaban con algunas bolsas de víveres.

-¡Hola Ryu! Maya y yo trajimos algo rico para cenar ¡oh vaya! usted debe ser Gouken, Ryu habla de usted siempre que puede, un placer tenerlo aquí con nosotros.

Ibuki se descolgaba de un cuadro en el techo falso justo en medio de todos.

-¿Ryu-Sama, este es su maestro? Un placer, soy Ibuki y soy la nueva guardaespaldas de Ryu-Sama, es un placer conocerlo Gouken-Sama.

Cammy se asomaba desde su cuarto (¿a que hora se hospedó?) y saludaba alegremente.

-Greetings Mr. Gouken, por mi bien que es un placer conocerlo en estas gratas circunstancias, es un placer contar con su presencia aquí.

Gouken miraba a las chicas alrededor y luego a Ryu, finalmente soltaba una carcajada y le daba una fuerte palmada a Ryu en la espalda.

-¡Oh vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa! no solo has arreglado Sujaku, sino que al parecer te has vuelto el señor del castillo y conseguido concubinas, no sabía que te gustaran este tipo de cosas Ryu jajajajaja.

-¡Maestro, no diga esas cosas! Yo…

-Vaya Ryu… por lo visto tú si que te diviertes…

Ryu sintió que su alma lo abandonaba cuando oyó esa voz a su espalda y sobre todo el tono de las palabras, tragando saliva volteaba para confirmar quien era.

- (º_ºU) ¡Ch-Ch-Ch-Chun-Li-San! ¿Desde a que horas estás aquí?

-Oh, llevo un buen rato aquí, pero como estás muy ocupado atendiendo a tus novias no me viste cuando entré... ¿así que "concubinas" eh?

-¿Qué? ¡No, no! Gouken-Sensei acaba de llegar y solo fue una broma jeje… no pienses mal… yo…

El aura de Chun-Li llenaba todo el cuarto y Gouken junto con las damas salía del lugar.

-(_ay mamá… estoy bien pero bien muerto…_)

-¡RYU ERES UN PERVERTIDO! **¡¡¡¡KIKOSHOOOO!!!!**

Una esfera de Ki del tamaño de una ballena pequeña volaba en mil pedazos la sala y disparando a Ryu contra la pared del muro exterior del castillo, Gouken miraba los daños mientras comía una galleta que le proporcionaba Sakura.

-¡Es evidente que no puedo dejarte que sigas con este comportamiento inmoral! Traje mis cosas para vigilarte de cerca.

Con maleta en mano y echando chispas, Chun-Li iba en busca de una habitación libre, mientras Gouken se acercaba a Ryu quien tenía algunos escombros en el pelo.

-Linda chica Ryu, deberías de invitarla a pasear alguna vez… pero por ahora tienes que arreglar la sala que quedó destruida, aunque eso será mañana; por lo mientras ven a cenar. Sakura me ha dicho que has estado muy alocado últimamente, quizás deberías de tomar las cosas con calma con ella, nunca fuiste una eminencia en las relaciones con las damas y te pones nervioso fácilmente, además creo que a la damita esta… Chun-Li ¿verdad? Creo que le gustas mucho y parece una buena opción.

Ryu no decía nada, de sus ojos solo empezaban a brotar lágrimas a borbotones, Gouken daba la media vuelta para entrar a la casa donde las chicas cenaban alegremente y Sakura se abrazaba a Ryu.

-Que emotivo eres Ryu, yo también me alegro de regresar, ahora que Gouki se fue ya no hay razones para que no pueda quedarme contigo, Gouken-Sensei dice que puedo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que desee, esta vez de verdad ¡Soy feliz, Te quiero mucho Ryu!

Ryu seguía sin hablar, solo miraba al cielo y seguía llorando.

-(_La vida… ¡ALGUIEN DEVUÉLVAME MI ANTIGUA VIDAAAA!_)

FIN

* * *

Y bueno, eso es todo.

¿Qué? ¿Esperaban otra cosa? Vamos ustedes saben tan bien como yo que este tipo de historias siempre acaban en forma abierta, es como una tradición jajajaja.

De cualquier forma es un bonito final, Chun-Li merecía tener la oportunidad de liberar toda esa tensión, y miren que cosas, ahora ella también vivirá ahí, Ryu no podrá sentirse solo ni por equivocación jajajajaja.

Bromas aparte, muchas gracias por leer esto; espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, pensaba en hacer una segunda parte pero creo que requiere tiempo y planeación, quiero que sea mas picante y larga en los capítulos y quizás hasta reduzca las peleas, pero no quiero cansarlos con mis cosas, voy a darme un tiempo para pensar.

Tuve algunas buenas sugerencias por parte de ustedes y lamento no hacerlas implementado, pero no quería alargar esta historia de cómo la tenía planeada por el hecho de que no quiero que pase lo que paso con la de _SF Wet Dreams,_ que al alargarla terminé perdiendo el paso por un rato.

Cuídense todos, espero verlos luego y espero ver historias nuevas ¡Ya salió el Super Street Fighter IV! Hagan algunas historias amigos míos, me encantaría leer algo con los nuevos personajes.

¡Adiós!


End file.
